


Cinder and Neo's Special Visit to Warehouse #27

by Dyl4n



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Slut Shaming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyl4n/pseuds/Dyl4n
Summary: Cinder and Neo get assigned to run an errand for team to meet the monthly quota. Things go wrong very quickly for the pair.Chapter 1 is the plot and introduction to how the two ended up in the situation they are in.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Kudos: 10





	Cinder and Neo's Special Visit to Warehouse #27

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be uploading the second chapter once I'm done with it (1-2hours). If you want me to add anything, I will, be other than that, I hope you enjoy.

“Wow, this mission is soooo interesting.” Cinder said mockingly, eyeing up the SDC Warehouse #27. The job given to them was really quite simple, rob the warehouse and get out with a bunch of different dust crystals. Since the team hadn’t met their monthly quota by a combined 25lbs of dust, the group picked straws to see who would go out on the little errand run, and the two chosen were Neo and Cinder. This wasn’t the way that Neo wanted to spend her Thursday night, as normally she would be tucked up in bed asleep by now, but they had to comply with orders. Emerald and Mercury teased the two as they were heading out, having milk and cookies, Neo’s favorite meal, with their feet on the main table of the operations base, which was something that pissed Cinder off. 

Making their way onto the roof, they located the different entrances and security guards, 4 and 10 respectively. Two for each door and two in the middle, keeping a general eye over things. They located one partially open shipping container, with large tubes of different elemental dust inside. She checked over the list once more that was given to her. “12 pounds of electric dust, 7 pounds of fire dust, and 6 pounds of water dust” Cinder repeated, to which Neo nodded. Just like the last 20 times doing this, Cinder made a whole on the roof of the warehouse by changing the materials from the roof into a large, black chess piece. As cinder lowered the rope, the two were officially in. They did not notice the 4 security cameras in the four corners with thermal vision of the facility, which the security guards paid close attention to. The reason why they hadn’t paid attention to them was because they were installed yesterday, with the increase of theft late at night in the City. As Neo and Cinder descended into the warehouse, they did not realize this would be their worst mistake. The moment they touched the ground, they hid behind crates, trying to make sure no one had caught on. While they may be theives, they didn’t want to murder a whole warehouse, bringing more heat to their names. They listened for 15 seconds, heard nobody, and moved in on the crate. Unbenounced to the duo, the guards protecting the entrances had been alerted that there were thieves going towards the open crates on the security camera. As Cinder and Neo found what they were looking for in the open crate, they turned around to see 8 men, standing in front of them, all very muscular and over 6’. Neo immediately tried to use her semblance, to buy the two time for cinder to make a whole in the back of the container, but one of the 8 guards had a very unique semblance. One that made it so anyone within 15 feet touching the same metallic surface he was couldn’t use their semblance. He was specifically chosen for this warehouse, as the floors were lined with copper. 

While they could’ve just jumped, Cinder and Neo didn’t think of that, and tried to use their semblances once again, which looked as ridiculous as one expects, it didn’t work, and the 8 men handcuffed the pair and tied an almost invisible piece of wire onto the cuffs, which made escape impossible. Cinder and Neo noticed they weren’t calling the police or walking towards the exit, but rather high-fiving and celebrating while walking to the center of the warehouse. 

Now that they were in the center of the warehouse, and the 10 security guards surrounded them, Cinder and Neo finally understood what was going to happen to them. As the security guards started to take off their shirts and pants, one of the 10 guards ripped Cinder’s clothes right off, exposing her D cup boobs, her nice plump ass and her virgin pussy, for everyone to see. Cinder turned to Neo, whose clothes also vanished in a matter of seconds, exposing the heterochromatic's C cup breasts, thick ass, and experienced pussy, she said one thing to Neo, “Fuck”.


End file.
